The Invincible Duo vs the Gravity Force
A Senkaimon opened in the abandoned world of Nakayo. A ruined city, abandoned for hundreds of years was disturbed as two slim figures stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the rubble. "I knew we shouldn't have taken that right turn at Albuquerque." the first man joked as he observed the city. "Is this the place we are to meet them, Captain Seireitou?" he asked the silver-haired man behind him. Seireitou looked around with narrowed eyes, smirking alittle. "Since when were you under the impression this wasn't Albuquerque?" he mused. "But yes, this is the place. Let's hope they don't get lost." he continued, closing his eyes as a gentle breeze caused his top haori to flutter. Two figures appeared in from the shadows with one smiling as he held the other's hand. "Looks like the day of reckoning has come my love. Let's hope this doesn't get too out of hand. We don't want anyone dying on us. So be careful Anna ok?" "Don't worry so much Van, I'm sure things won't go as bad as you think they will. You just gotta have some faith with things." The female figure began cracking her knuckles as she felt the breeze on her skin. "On second thought....do you think we should REALLY be here?" She laughed as he looked around at the area. Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen exited their own Senkaimon and looked around the area. "Guess we're still kinda early huh?" asked Yuzuru while the other two nodded. Margin, Yukidomari, and Ciel came walking into the area. "I told you we should have asked directions!" Yuki said, angrily. "But noo... you insisted that you knew the way." She continued while lecturing her beloved. "Sorry, ok? Sorry.." Ciel smiled while looking at the couple having a LQ. Ray and Aki arrived on the spot while looking around to see their allies,"Huh you'd think they'd atleast put in some snacks or something." Aki said. "Ehh, you know those two never plan ahead." Ray said shrugging as they both made their way to their allies. Raian lifted his gaze and fixated it on the newcomers, "What do ya know, Seireitou-taichō, there's quite a large number of them." he commented. Though the number of newcomers was rising by the minute, Raian felt no fear. In fact, his excitement was rising as quickly as the enemy's numbers were. Ray looked focused on both Sei and Raian,"So how should we begin this battle?" Ray said as he moved his sword a bit. "Relax Ray, we can't just charge in we need to find out what there going to do." Aki said as she held his shoulder. Seireitou's Smile... Seireitou's hair covered his eyes, as Raian stepped up to bat, attempting to intimidate the others with his presence. Despite the mental face-off, a soft voice filled the ears of all the arrivals. "Well." Seireitou looked up, his hair gently flowing out of the path of his eyesight, as his lips slowly curled into an calm eerie smile. "Why don't we all just calm down for a second. The atmosphere is so tense. It's unneeded." he mused. Ryan's blood-red eyes slid over to allow Ray to come into frame, then to Yukidomari. "I wonder how strong these guys are, Captain Seireitou." he mused. "Which do you think will fall first?" A new arrival appeared standing on a building overlooking the two rival sides. Tetsuro Ryuzaki looked down at the scene with his usual analytical dispassion, before murmuring to himself, “It’s at least 2 on 10 at this point, but when the 2 are Seireitou and Raian, values are fairly meaningless. Hopefully, they put up a good fight at least.” His dark hair fell past his eyes and waved in the slight wind that was blowing; perhaps the calm before the storm? "Van..." Anna whispered "Yea....I know. This may get a bit sketchy, but everyone is ready for it." Van smirked as he looked around at his gathering of allies "I don't think a single person here is going to be backing down anytime soon. We have all trained for quite some time and I think in the end it all comes down to luck and faith." Anna tilted her head in confusion "Huh? I wasn't talking about that at all. I was going to ask if you think after this is finished we could possibly go take a vacation. Or maybe we go all out and gorge ourselves on some candy!" Her eyes lit up as she started to daydream. Kanade glanced towards Yuzuru and said "Shouldn't we fight with more even numbers than this?", gesturing towards the duo then to the other much larger group. Yuzuru laughed and said "Numbers don't matter if they're strong enough...and rumors are that they will be...". Reigen just examined his two opponents and muttered "We're in for a long haul..." to Yuzuru and Kanade. A buzzing noise was all that signaled Raian had moved; now standing in the center of Kanade, Yuzuru and Reigen. "I suppose I can start with you three, since you are the more talkative ones." he mused, closing his eyes. Ryan layed his hands on Yuzuru and Kanade's shoulders, "You up for a double incantation? Hadō #32 and #33, Ōkasen and Sōkatsui..." In his right hand a blue glow surrounded his hand, while on the left, it glowed yellow, followed by a large explosion. The results, however, were yet to be seen. Hayashi sensed many powerful spirits nearby, and a few he recongnized. Using Kogeru to warp to the location, he saw his friends fighting two men. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Before he could ask more the raw power that the two men gave off overwhelmed his senses, sending his mind into a haze. Not to mention, Kogeru drained him greatly with each use. Seireitou smirked, closing his eyes. "Bit rash, but well done, Raian." he complimented, stepping forward as he caught the eyes of every one of the arrivals. "Now then..." he began, his smile widening. "Shall we begin?" he challenged. The spiritual pressure of everyone in the area, especially Seireitou's and Raian's made Yuki fell on her knees, she was trembling in fear. She held her head as she bowed down, her body can't seem to move. "A monster! A MONSTER!" She screamed. Margin and Ciel was shocked at Yuki's reaction. "Ciel stay close with Yuki." Ordered the concered Margin. He then came close to Raian, he'd not let him just go with what he want as he came behind him with a pitch black cero charging on his hand. "Cero Negativo.." Raian grinned a fox-like grin, "Cero?" he cackled, putting his fingertips directly onto the charging Cero. "No failed-mock Arrancar is gonna beat me with a Cero." Suddenly, yellow energy gathered on his hands, canceling out the still-charging Cero. "Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" he declared, releasing a massive yellow blast directly at Margin. Margin raised his right hand which holds his gauntlet, allowing it to collide with the blast. Margin's eyes glared at Raian's as his reiatsu enveloped the Hadō and corrupts it, turning it into nothingness. He grinned almost the same way as Raian did as his cancelled cero reformed and instantly explodes right in front of Raian. Aki shunpo'd quickly into the cloud of smoke as she smelled around looking for her target then she found him then drew her sword and slashed at Raian. "I'll be happy to start this party out." Ray said to Sei as he was along-side the other people facing him. Seireitou peered out the corner of his eye, noticing the two opponents challenging Raian. His attention returned to Ray's words, his smile never once wavering. "Those are big words. You better have big power to back that up." he challenged, crossing his arms. His gaze was toward the remaining members, but he wasn't look at them. He was looking through them. Raian musingly looked down upon Aki, who was swiping madly in the smoke cloud; he supposed, because she thought she had found him. He noted his cut robe, the result of Margin discharging his Kidō earlier. "That wasn't nice." Raian joked mockingly, wagging his finger to and fro in Margin's direction. "Raian." Seireitou stated, as his smile finally receded. "That's enough toying around." he mused, as he revealed an impressive flash step, quickly appearing in the middle of the group formed of the medley of opponents, catching them all off-guard. With a quick draw-and-sheathe of his blade, he caused a large building near him to split in two, crashing down in-between his location and Raian's location, effectively cutting off the group into two smaller groups. "Now... we begin." he stated, hiding his arms in his bell-shaped sleeves. Tetsuro watched quietly as the events unfolded below. He realized what Seireitou was doing and sighed, He says no more toying, but this kind of divide and conquer is exactly that... leave it to Sei. He looked at the two groups; right now it looked like Seireitou and Raian had an advantage. But things like that could change... right? Splitting Up Van looked around as he noticed he and Anna were cut off from most of their allies. "Hey you guys be careful over there! We don't know what these two can do!" Anna smiled as she began walking towards Seireitou "Van let's go!" Raian's Fight Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen seemed to have gotten out of Raian's combination of spells and the ensuing explosion without any major injury though their clothes were lightly burned and tattered. "Alright...we were caught off guard a bit..." sighed Yuzuru, looking at the overall damage done by their opponent. "We should start on our end now as well." murmured Reigen, raising his palm foward and firing off a Sōkatsui spell at Raian. Yuzuru and Kanade made use of Shunpo to appear on both sides of their opponent and simultaneously fired off Sōren Sōkatsui spells at Raian. Raian leaped above all three spells and landed on the top of the toppled skyscraper, "Looks like Captain Seireitou is getting down to business. I suppose I should too. Let met tell you three something; stop trying Kidō. Out of the two of us, my kidō is superior. It is my strongest skill, so using it against me is next to hopeless." he explained. He then pointed an outstretched hand towards the three, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hadō #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!" he roared. Eight spheres of light appeared around him and were launched directly at Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen. Margin appeared behind Raian, cracking his knuckles. "I see...Your good at those spells, whatever you call them...But how about taking a punch?" Margin aimed for Raian's stomach, giving this punch his all. He wanted to test Raian how good he is in hand-to-hand, whether or not Raian will take this as a challenge is up to him. Raian kicked backwards, without turning around, catching Margin's fist in the ball of his foot. "Well, it isn't exactly my preferred style of fighting, but I can do it if necessary." he retorted. With a downward thrust of the leg, he freed himself from contact with his enemy and became airborne. "In any case, shouldn't your friends be more of a concern to you?" he asked, gesturing towards the smoldering crater below them. "I think it's you who should be conserned." Aki said smiling as she appeared right behind Raian and went in for a punch that was infused with reiastu and her shunpo. Raian caught Aki's fist with his left hand, his own reiatsu glowing around him, "Alright then, I'll use you as a demonstration of my Kidō and hand-to-hand combat. Shunkō!" he declared, as a violent rush of reiatsu burst from his body. With his newly increased speed and strength, Raian grabbed Aki by the wrist and threw her, aiming to have her collide with a nearby abandoned general store. The smoke around where Yuzuru, Kanade, and Reigen was standing had finally cleared, revealing several hexagonal barriers and a pair of triangular blue barriers in front of the trio. The three of them had already released their swords on reflex and defended themselves accordingly. Yuzuru looked up at Raian and muttered to the other two with him four simple words, "You know the plan...". The two barriers that Yuzuru created had disappeared and a grand total of seven swords appearing around Raian and shot towards him while Kanade had created several spears of light and sent them where their opponent may possible escape out of the initial attack. Reigen seemed to be looking at both the battles and sent several barriers outward to assist the other groups while focusing on protecting Yuzuru and Kanade. Raian enveloped himself in Shunkō's reiatsu and then punched and kicked at Yuzuru's swords and Kanade's spears of light, nullifying them. "Have you three ever heard of Hanki? Its a useful little trick for a Shunkō user which allows you to nullify an opponent's ability, given you have sufficient speed and strength. These kind of tricks won't work, though I will give you credit for teamwork. My turn." he noted. "Kuyō Shibari!" Eight black holes appeared around Reigen, with a ninth appearing in the center of his chest. "That should prevent you from using anymore pesky barriers." He then flashed over to Yuzuru and aimed a Shunkō-enhanced kick towards her face. Then out of nowhere Aki suddenly appeared right in front of Yuzuru and blocked Raian's leg like nothing, "Miss me Raian?" Aki said smiling as she pushed him back with ease. "Damn it, he pinned down Reigen...Kanade help him!" yelled Yuzuru as he jumped on one of his swords and flew back some distance while sending the six swords at Raian. During that time, Kanade had focused the light around her to form solid beams of light and fired them at the nine holes that bounded Reigen to try to free him from Raian's spell. Raian used a Shunkō-powered sideswipe to effortlessly knock away Aki, "Abandon your arrogance, or you will be the first to die." Raian threatened, suddenly losing his casual playful tone. Raian then nullified the swords of Yuzuru with Hanki. "I told you those won't work." he re-told her. He then flashed up, above the combatants. "Those light won't work, Kanade. Kuyō Shibari is a level 71 binding spell, and I enhanced it with Shunkō to boot. Reigen will remain there for awhile." Margin followed Raian, he stood right in front of him as he releases his own reiatsu. Raian's Shunkō started to weaken as it made contact with Margin's reiatsu. "''It ''doesn't like you that much..." Currents of his reiatsu manifested in the area, appearing as static flows. Raian then found himself surrounded by pitch-black orbs, similar to the cero Margin had charged before. "Bye bye...." A huge explosion took place. Aki felt the smoke surrounding her as she looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Raian emerged with a few burn marks adorning his attire, but little more. "Not bad. That one was slightly stronger than the Cero you used earlier, my Hanki only managed to stop the majority of the damage." he said, walking forward slowly. "Now, I'll show you a real attack." He then held his hand out in front of him, pointing it in Margin's direction, and balled it into a fist. "Sajo Sabaku..." Golden chains of kidō surrounded Margin and held him in place. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness, shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" he declared. Three black boxes, so strong they distorted space-time itself, surrounded Margin followed by eight balls of light that filled the inside of the three chambers. The black boxes then imploded, followed by the eight balls of light exploding in unison with them; the end result being an explosion so massive that shockwaves even disturbed Seireitou's own battle. A giggle was heard...As the smoke cleared up, Margin's shadow was seen. From a distance, one can see his wide sinister grin. "''Adapt....Overwhelm....Dominate...I wonder...Do you know what those words mean?" Margin's voice had changed slighly, cackles and echoes can be noticed. "We all know nothing is perfect...Even your spells are...That is why 'it 'seeks what it is weak....It ''seeks what it seems to be impossible to find...''It ''seeks holes and weak links on every move you make...Now I can tell you, ''IT ''had already familiarized who you are...Thus, anything you'd throw would be pointless... " It is clear that he did not remain unharmed by the Kido, several wounds can be found, even his left arm seems to gravely injured but he was still standing. Margin's reiatsu is unlike any other, this allowed him to survive, making itself stronger than what it seems to be the strongest. "Ready for round 2?" Raian reached back, hooking the chain connecting his kusarigama together with his index finger, and lifted his weapons off of thier holding place on his back. A very sinister sneer crossed his face, "Alright, have it your way, but I warn ya; my swordsmanship is just as keen as my Kidō, and my sword has a more sinister reiatsu than even yours." he said in a cryptic tone. Yuzuru had jumped off his sword and landed next to Kanade to try to break the spell once more. The three of them had simultaneously released their spiritual energy to overpower Raians sealing spell while reducing the strain of having to break out of it individually. Reigen released his barriers once more to aid everyone in battle while Yuzuru and Kanade used shunpo to appear behind Raian and slashed downwards in an x-shape. Raian sighed, "Too predictable." he mused. Holding his kusarigama by the chain, he spun the two scythes attached to the chain, wrapping them around Yuzuru and Kanade's swords. Then, with one large pull, he pulled their swords from their hands, causing them to clatter to the ground as Raian caught the two scythes by their stems. He then swung them above his head, again by the chain, creating an arc around himself, aiming to cut Yuzuru and Kanade in the abdomen. Another chain that seems to be made from reiatsu wrapped around Raian's, stopping it from harming Yuzuru or Kanade. Margin was holding the chain and as he did, he sent a wave of his negative energy in it, flowing from his chain to Raian's and if he does not act fast, well...Its not gonna be pretty. Raian channeled his Hanki into his zanpakutō, breaking Margin's reiatsu chain. "I will give you four credit for making it this far. You've lasted far longer than Aki did, and for that, I will reward you...with death. Judge...Entenryū!" Upon releasing, his kusarigama were transformed into a nodaichi with, what appeared to be, a dragon-like tail serving as the hilt. The blade itself seemed to be made of pure gold, similar to Seireitou's own Shikai. Also, unlike in most Shikai, Raian's appearance changed; He now was wearing a green kimono with long bell-shaped sleeves that allow him to hide his hands in them. Around his waist was a sash that looks like the body of a Chinese dragon. All over his kimono were circular golden marks like the kind found on a Chinese dragon. He chuckled softly, "I would be gravely afraid if I were you, Margin Heart. Even your powers are not safe from Entenryū." he said, as a menacing grin slid onto his face. "Damn this guy's tough." muttered Yuzuru after he used shunpo to reach his and Kanade's swords and tossed the broadsword back to its rightful owner. He then grimaced and nodded towards Kanade to follow his lead. "Margin, we need to release too or we might get screwed over soon..." Yuzuru said to his teammate as his spiritual energy spiked. Yuzuru was engulfed in light as he said "Bankai, Konpeki no Joō...", when the light and dust dissipated, it revealed him wearing an elegant azure colored dress. "Bankai, Kagirinai Sanzen!" exclaimed Kanade, filling the area with brilliant light, blinding anyone who looked directly at it. When the light faded, Kanade looked like a completely different person. Her hair grew longer, her eyes changed color to a dark crimson, the clothes she wore changed to a pink and white dress, and she had three pairs of glowing wings protruding from her back. Yuzuru and Kanade then simultaneously made an attack with a hail of swords and lances made of light towards Raian. "Bankai....? And not just one, two of them. My, my...quite the overkill." Raian mused. "Entenryū takes a sec to warm up, so while you're waiting, I'll entertain you all with this." Raian raised his hands and pointed at all four of his enemies, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. Carriage of Thunder, sprinkled on the bones of the beast! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Inferno and pandemonium, bridge of a spinning wheel. The sea barrier surges. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! With light, divide this into six!" he declared. All four fighters were caught in a Rikujōkōrō, followed by having a blue wave of energy with red and yellow sparks swirling around it fired at them at close range. Reigen made a move of sending a large number of barriers to protect his teammates from the majority of Raians spells while Yuzuru and Kanade used their spiritual energy to overwhelm the spell that bound them together. The two then retreated back to Reigen's side to support the others. Reigen looked up at Yuzuru when the two arrived and said "It always makes me feel rather uncomfortable to know that you're male...but it's necessary for supporting the others..." murmured Reigen, continuing to send his barriers where it's needed. "It's not like I wanted to look like a woman or have such a weird form for a Bankai!" yelled Yuzuru as he took his place next to Reigen, annoyed by the comment he made. Yuzuru then began to create a mass number of barriers to support the others as well. "I don't know...Yuzuru looks kind of cute dressed like a woman, though I'd still prefer him in male clothes." Kanade added to the converstation, taking her spot with the two and firing off massive beams of light at Raian. "Not you too..." sighed Yuzuru, continuing to support the others with his barriers with Reigen. At that moment a Senkaimon opened next to the three and a woman in armour stepped out. She immediatley started to apologize for being late. Then she turned toward Raian. "Ahh, so your going to be our oponent, again I must apologise for being so late; I hope I haven't missed too much." She raised her finger at Raian. "Sho!" A tremendous force pused against Raiain's chest. Sei's Fight Van formed a crystal spear in hands and charged directly at his opponent without thinking twice. Hayashi ran over to Van, who happened to be the closest person he recongnized. Even without getting to close to the other person, the young Hanyo was feeling immense raw power emminating from him. "Van, what's going on? I felt a large power, and when I tried to follow it, my Kogeru warped me here." He knew he saw the person Van was attacking before, perhaps in a book, but couldn't remember for sure. Ciel was right beside Yuki, he couldn't just leave her. "Ciel..Leave me here...I'll be fine...and your missing all the fun." Yuki said, jokingly. "But, Milady.." Before Ciel could finish he was interrupted. "GO!" ordered Yuki. Ciel nodded and as he did, he was already in front Seireitou. "G'day, sir...Glad to meet you..." Ray shunpo'd above Sei then pulled his sword then shunpo'd all around Sei leaving behind clones of himself as they stood there,"Sokudo Danmaku!!" '''All of them charged towards him. Seireitou smiled softly, calmly speaking out. "You took too long." Suddenly, both Ray's Sokudo Danmaku and Van's crystal assualt was shrugged off by a purple barrier appearing around Seireitou. He turned his head, looking at a busty purple-haired woman with a short chinese skirt standing there with her right arm extended. She smirked, "It's your fault, Kawahiru-kun. You didn't tell me any directions, and I got lost." she answered. Seireitou closed his eyes as her barrier disappeared. His hand were still hidden in his sleeves, as he turned to face Ray and Van. "Consider your next move carefully." he warned. Van smirked as he playfully looked away from the busty woman. "So...let's continue this shall we?" Van placed his hand on the ground creating a stream of crystal spikes that went shooting towards the woman as he fired a '''Mekura toward Seireitou. "Someone's a little too lax for my taste's" Saori yawned as she began to drink from the large sake bottle she was carrying, as a similar purple shield appeared, blocking the attacks effortlessly. Seireitou held his hand out, as he smirked, catching the attack in his hand as he quickly threw it upwards, using a simple twist of the wrist. His attack far from done, he followed up with Hadō #4: Byakurai, shooting it straight up into the blast. It shot through it, causing the blast to crack into several small energy blasts that shot back down towards the group members. Reigen's barrier saved Hayashi from getting harmed, the worst that occured was his clothes were dusty. "Darn it, That would have hurt alot." He said, drawing his sword. Saori backed away, using her barrier to protect herself, as Seireitou held out his arm. "Hadō no Hachi, Kiriken" he stated, in perfect japanese, as his hand became shrouded in a purple light which formed into a katana. "Let's see how good your swordsmenship is." he challenged. "Bring it on Sei!!" Ray said as he gripped his sword and went in straight ahead with his shunpo towards Sei, then Ray used his Sokudo Danmaku '''to create 3 clones that went ahead and slashed at Sei. Seiretou was then engulfed in a black box. Ciel was seen in the background, murmuring incantations. He was using a full powered Hado #90. But he was finished, as soon as the Hado was done, he summoned his scythe and fired several crescent shape waves towards Seireitou but didn't make contact, instead, the waves extended, connecting with another, making a sphere-shaped prison that started to compress. "Not yet.." Variations of Hado spells surrounded the area, lights of red, blue, white, black, green, etc.. was seen. That the moment Seireitou would come out, his dead meat. A small smirk appeared in the darkness surrounding the silver-haired man. Ciel was preparing to crush him, and in the event he'd survive, he had back-up. A gentle tap came on Ciel's shoulder, shocking him greatly. It was Seireitou, bearing the smirk he wore from the beginning of the fight. "And imagine, I did all that without a sip of rum." he mused, backing away alittle. "You must be confused. Surely you've heard of '''Kūkanten'i, the forbidden Kidō? It allows me to transfer two separate areas of space-time, including the people in that area..." he stated, in a tone that implied some sort of underlying plan. He rose his finger through a small opening in the black box, revealing that he transfered locations with Van. "Holy....." Van's eyes widened as he saw the Kido start to form around him. "Heh looks like I'm done for with this one. Kido is not my forte at all." "Really? Giving up already? I thought we were going to kill each other not let some spell kill you." A red haired figure appeared in the small viewing hole in the still forming Kido. "I'm sorry for the lateness. I wanted to see what you could do without me." The red haired figure placed a hand on the Kido casuing it to disperse into different directions. "Akira! Its about time!" Van smiled widely as his friend finally showed up. "Save the small talk." A transformed Akira began bending the light's rays to focus onto Saori in order to burn directly through her sheild. Hayashi looked at his Zanpakto, glad that the spirit cared for him. Let's dance, partner. And with that, he used Kogeru to warp behind Saori, and aimed to cleave her at the waist. Saori smirked playfully, "Geez, so boring." she answered, twisting her body in an upwards sumersault, as her pink wings burst in a spark behind her back. She was upside down now, but stared straight down to her two attackers. "Kaminari." she whispered, sending down a massive bolt of purple lightning with tremendous force. Seireitou smirked, "Attacking Saori-san is a bad mistake. You best focus..." he stated, as he instantly appeared behind Akira. "On me." Before Akira could turn around, Seireitou slashed his blade down, aiming for his midsection. Ciel's hand was on Seireitou's blade, stopping it from doing anything. "Yes, I have seen that spell...The one you just used...But what made you believe that you really had escaped my spell?" Ciel wasn't just murmuring incantations for Shinigami kido, but demonic spells as well. Red liquid emerged from Seireitou's arms, appearing to be blood. The red liquid then turned black and started to circle Seireitou's whole body as it enlarges, engulfing Seireitou. "No Kido...Is not at my disposal.." The black liquid then turned into solid spikes, and Seireitou, being inside, remains unseen. "Tch." His smile quickly faded, as he narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping not to let him see this..." he stated. He clapped his hands together, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. Darkness, scold all those who sin with your deadly. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. March on to the south with your flaming wrath!" He spoke quickly, combining Hadō #31: Shakkahō, #32: Ōkasen, and #33: Sōkatsui, at full-power, in a massive orb of yellow, blue, and red spiritual energy. He extended his arms out, as the tri-colored blast tore through the black spikes with ease, but continued their assault, aiming right for Ciel at high-speeds. Akira surged foward in front of Ciel "Heh. Weak." Akira easily repelled the collaboration of Kido back at Seireitou. "Simple tricks like that won't work on us. Do you take us for fools?" Van smirked as he heard Akira speak, crystallizing the lightning. "Lightning? Ha. Kenji could do better." Van turned the lightning filled crystal back onto Saori as he shot a few shards of his own at her as well. He then placed his hand on the ground creating a spire of crystal that seem to follow in Saori's direction. Off in the distance these words could barely be heard "Raid the seas, Chitaniarotasu". The very instant the collaboration Hadō was sent back, two long blue chains of spiritual energy shot out of it. These chains were very similar to the ones used by Urahara and Isshin, against Aizen in the Winter war. One chain shot towards Akira, wrapping around his arm. The other shot towards Seireitou, being caught by his hand. Seireitou smirked, "You shouldn't have been so careless. Masters of Kidō specialize in hiding Kidō within Kidō." he mused, as he held the chain firmly. "Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden." he stated, sending a lightning charge through the chain towards the orb of triple-Hadō, absorbing the energy into the lightning as it almost quadrupled the force of the lightning's voltage. It continued down the chain, making it clear that it would eletricute Akira with great force. A grin was seen on Ciel's face, a cold, dark aura enveloped him, creating a small crater on where he is standing. "Dispel.." He murmured and all at once, all the Kido, hidden or not, in the area was negated, turning into nothing but white smoke. "The Curse of the Gods..Blessings of the Demons..Bestowed to those of my choosing..May Earth's mother and Hell's father hear thy scream of pain and sufferings..." He spoke, but nothing happened, from the less experienced, it may seem to be a failure but what Ciel had just said would bring havoc on the land. Ciel stared at Seireitou with his glowing red eyes, malicious intent is obvious. Again, he started murmuring incantations but again, nothing had happened. All-Out War! Seireitou vs Gravity Force Seireitou didn't even seem phased by Ciel's incantation. No matter what it did, he would be prepared. He closed his eyes and smirked before pointing his outstretched right hand at the building that currently separated the two fights from each other. "Hadō #1, Shō..." he muttered, demolishing that building. Raian looked surprised at the sudden interruption of his battle, as he could now clearly see the other members of Gravity Force, Seireitou, and Saori. "Raian, Saori, let's go." Seireitou said in a low voice. Seireitou flashed up above all of the combatants and stood there, as if waiting for something. Raian grinned and chuckled, "Already? Man, and I just released." he whined comically, resealing his Zanpakutō. Saori took her seat amongst the rubble, awaiting what was to happen. After a long silence, which was only filled by the sound of a breeze, Seireitou spoke. "You have all done well." he began, looking around at the battle-damaged members of Gravity Force. "To have made it this far is a testament to your strength and your endurance, however, its time for my teammates to take a break. So then, come at me members of Gravity Force and the failed-mock Arrancar among you. If you still have the will to fight, that is." he challenged. Margin remained quiet for a while, he walked towards Yuki and carried her, making her blush. He then shared a bit of his reiatsu to her, allowing her to move freely, releasing her from the pressure Seireitou's reiatsu did to her. Yuki stood up from Margin's arms and glared at Seireitou, Saori, and Raian. The fear from her eyes had disappeared, Margin was with her, there's nothing to be afraid. With pride, she stepped forward and spoke out. "Then, remember you said those words after this failed-mock Arrancar beat the crap out of both of ya!" She seemed rather confident this time. Margin had nothing to do but smile but he does have a comment about what Seireitou said. "Don't be foolish...Who do you think you are? Yes, I admit, I am just a lowly hollow..." Margin started to laugh as he emitted a monstrous amount of his reiatsu. "But...For you to look down on me.. You don't know what your in for.." Ciel was seen grinning on the background, he knew that once Margin had spoken, he'll do almost about everything just to put someone down, and they are no exception. "Then I CHALLENGE BOTH OF YOU! SEIREITOU KAWAHIRU! RAIAN GETSUEIKIRITE! I'll make sure you'll fall, personally..." Yuzuru sighed at Margin's proclamation and murmured "Well that got Margin fired up...but a change in opponents is kind of refreshing.". Kanade was just staring at Yuzuru's outfit and said "It will be interesting to see one person hold all of us off." in a simple, absentminded manner. Reigen had a calculating sort of expression on his face and said nothing. Ray bursted out of the rubble he was under with barley any scratches while Aki appeared right next to him,"You may have powerful Zanpakuto with you and you may be the very strongest, but we will prove to all that our united powers will make you'' ''REGRET CHALLENGING US!!!!!!. "You may have given us a beating but we can assure you that your true challenge will begin!!!" Aki yelled as well while glaring at Raian. Everyone seems to be fired up by Seireitou's words... is he doing this for the mind games, or just because he wants them to unleash everything they've got? Or is it just a whim... as unpredictable as ever... mused Tetsuro. He was sitting on the edge of the building now, and was drinking beer from a flask. The wind was picking up and now and silently he lifted a hood to his head as a chill came to the air. Calm before the storm indeed. Raian sat back against the building he was sitting on. "Look at them getting all fired up. They're doing exactly what Captain Seireitou wants. If they get too confident, too fired up, he'll have them in the bag. Captain Seireitou isn't the type to get emotionally involved in battles like these. He may not seem it at times, but he's perfectly calm. The more riled up they get, the more blind their judgement becomes and the easier it'll be for Seireitou-san to beat them." he thought. "Tch. You're a genius, ya know that, Captain Seireitou? I wonder how quickly you'll do this..." A garganta opened and sigh was heard as two men stepped out, One was holding a large rifle and the other had a pair of trench knives on his fists. "Sorry we're late." The one holding the rifle stated before unleashing a bullet right at Seireitou. Then they both flashed to the rest of the combatants. Without so much as a glance, Seireitou twisted his body to a ninety degree turn, catching the bullet between his index and middle fingers with ease. He looked at the bullet, and smirked, letting it fall towards the ground. Seireitou returned his attention to the medley of opponents, just itching to be the ones to take him down. He narrowed his eyes, revealing an impressive flash step that caught each member off-guard, as he appeared in the middle of their loosely-formed formation. "I'm not going to tell you a bunch of crap like Aizen-san told the Captains and Vizards about how 'my power is unrivaled' and 'you cannot understand my power', or any useless cliché phrases like that in particular. However, I will tell you this, and simply this. Unless you combine every hope... every power... every formation... every plan... you will never reach me with your fangs." he mused, his lips curling back into his initial smile as he held his Zanpakutō firmly in his hand. Lightning began to flash loudly overhead as a Garganta opened revealing Kenji, Yoshiro and Kusaka. Splitting up, Kenji made his way towards his allies, gaze locked on Seireitou. "Sorry we're late guys, but I got held up. Strike, Aoi Inazuma!" Lightning engulfed his daishō pair. "Your Seireitou? Kenji Hiroshi, its nice to meet you." Outside, he was clam, but inside, he was a storm. He was itching for a fight. He adopted a defensive stance, favoring his right side. Kusaka rolled his eyes. "Guard, Shagetsu." He wasn't as calm in his movements or his display. As soon as his Shikai formed, he cloaked his zanpakutō in a shroud of black energy and released the wave towards his foe, calling aloud "Rei Furashuu"! Rolling his eyes, Yoshiro released his own zanpakuto without a phrase and sighed while shaking his head. "Can't you cool down, Kusaka?" An aura of icy mist surrounded him as he stood off a little from the combat. Nothing preformed so far had fazed Seireitou in the least. In his mind, the moment they stood their ground like this, he had already won the fight. "Tell me... Margin, was it?" he began, looking toward Margin, wielding his smile as always. "Judging by the spiritual pressure, that girl is your Zanpakutō, correct?" he continued. His smile widened into a menacing grin, "It'd be a shame if someone happened to... kill her, no?" he stated bluntly. Margin was easily overwhelmed with anger, he clutched both of his fist as his reiatsu constantly leaked. He was about to charge into Seireitou. "YOU!" In an instant, his hands were in front of Seireitou, about to grab it and tear it to pieces. "Don't you dare.." Ciel did nothing but stare, he couldn't stop Margin even if he wants to. "Too late..." Seireitou merely smiled calmly as Margin charged forward, void of all discretion. With a simple flick of his wrist, his blade slashed straight into Margin's midsection, due to the distance being point-blank. No matter what, taking both the distance and Margin's lack of focus, the attack would easily make contact. As the blade remained inside the shocked Margin's midsection, Seireitou looked down to him in pity. "Would charging at me really have made a difference? If I wished to kill the girl, I would have done it already, with strict ease. Did you think being angry would give you some sort of power boost?" he mocked softly, removing the blade from the bleeding man, as he flicked the blade once more in the air, to rid his Zanpakutō of blood. As he was doind this another bullet charged at Seiretiou from behind but before he ciuntered it this time Ginei appeared above his enemy. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ginei Ookami. Licht Regen!" A hail of arrows thundered at Seireitou before he sent one last bullet Seireitou looked upwards, his smile faded into a disappointed frown. "Behind and Above? Then... I will go left." he stated, using flash step towards the left to effortlessly dodge each of the attacks. Once he regained footing, he looked at the two opponents. He disappeared instantly, reappearing even above Ginei as he slashed his blade downwards on the Quincy tri-breed. A block of solid ice blocked the slash in order to protect Ginei, Yoshiro's lip rising in a slight smile as he waved his hand. There were three Yoshiro's standing a distance away from the fighting. Moving to the left of his foe, Kenji swung his zanpakuto at a distance and released Souryou, a serpentine dragon of electricity. To Seireitou's right, Kusaka appeared and grinned. "Bankai! Ameno Shagetsu!" White wings sprouted from his back and his clothing shifted to a white coloration as his spiritual energy soared! He drew his zanpakuto back and released a white Rei Furashuu with every intention of crushing his foe between it and Kenji's Souryou! Seireitou smiled softly, "Janenhinote." he muttered softly, as his entire body was surrounded in a massive pillar of white flames, cancelling out both attacks before they could make direct contact. As the flames disappeared, Seireitou's smile had seemingly widened. "Group attacks, sneak attacks, distractions, decoys... Unless you combine all of the fighting styles you know, you'll never catch me." he challenged. Desperate Struggle Ray growled as he looked at Sei then decided to test a theory he had, he shunpo'd around once again and created more clones as they went full speed towards Sei then swarmed around him. Aki looked as she regrouped with the others making sure they were okay while at the same time looked to see what she could do next. Margin was still standing on thin air, close to Sei, he was bleeding, a lot. What's keeping him together? His massive reiatsu, forcing the bleeding to stop. Yuki looked concerned and was about to tend to Margin's wounds but was stop by Ciel. "Let him..." Margin clothes were wet of blood as he grabbed Seireitou's arm, staining his clothes. The blood on his clothing vaporized into static-like currents which formed into numerous orbs around Seireitou. A huge explosion took place. "So you think you can kill him? With a simple slash....Cut him once, not good, twice? Still not good...No matter how much damage you can inflict, this man, as long as he is breathing, you are not safe..Even if you have powers that could make the sky fall or split the earth...It won't be enough.." Stated Ciel, who was watching from a distance. From his observation post, Raian's eyes shut and a snake-like grin curled onto his face, "That's right...Captain Seireitou isn't feared because he can use Hanullim. Yes Hanullim's power is terrifying, but that alone would not have been enough to stop villains like Akujin, who'd rather die than obey. All of Captain Seireitou's abilities are beyond anyone elses. Take percautions against his Hanullim? Your plans aren't good enough. Take percautions against everything else? Your plans still aren't enough. Even if you all gather together and take percautions against events like the sky falling or the earth splitting, Captain Seireitou's abilities are far beyond your plans." he thought. Out of the explosion flew Seireitou, having slight burn marks on his clothing. Seireitou's face was plastered with annoyance at Ciel's statements, as his attention turned to the flash step clones nearing his location. "Hadō no Hachijūshichi, Kagedokuroude." Several black arms formed of spiritual energy emerged from the aura around Seireitou's body, swatting away each of the clones that neared him. His Kidō still active, the hand jut out and grabbed Margin, whose wounds were split even more open from the pressure of the Kidō's grip. Another hand quickly formed from the first arm, grabbing hold of the real Ray. "That should keep you two down for a while." he stated, turning his attention to Ciel, extending his arm out. "Hadō no Hachijūhachi, Hyōga Seiran." he stated, sending out a massive torrent of ice towards Ciel, and due to close distance, towards Yuki as well. "Hado 91, Domu" Ginei had used Hirenkyaku to appear with his teamates mate. The spell was reflected by the shield as Jaaku fell toward Seireitou, His hand reaching for his heart by phasing through everything else. And as Jaaku drew ever nearer Ginei boldy appeared in fornt of the daunting Seireitou. the shotgun he was holding expeled its contents. Ray was struggiling against the pressure of the kido hand that was crushing him then he used his breath to create a powerful shockwave that blasted all around him and Margin trying to make the hands become unstable. Aki growled as she shunpo'd fast trying to get to Yuki and Ciel in time to block them from the attack. Merely looking at Jakku, "Hadō no Hachijū, Kankujiku." Seireitou declared, causing Jaaku to lose momentary focus, losing his target as he flew towards Ciel and Yuki. Seireitou smirked at the movements made by his opponents, as he pulled Margin close to him, enough to hear quiet speaking. "Margin-kun, I'm sure you are aware of the game of Chess, correct? The objective of the game is to organize your opponent's pieces in a way that proves beneficial to yourself." he simply stated, but that was enough for Margin. Seireitou snapped his fingers, as the hands let go of both Margin and Ray, as the former of the three flashed upwards, far into the sky. Seireitou continued to mutter several phrases, as he looked down to see Margin, Ray, Ginei, Ciel, Yuki, and Jaaku all down in a rather close-knit area. "You're all... wide open." he calmly expressed. He rose his left hand, as his right was holding his Zanpakutō. "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Limit of the sun's light, the moon unable to be seen past the clouds. With eyes glaring at the unforgiving blue sky, the road is torn by toil. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Bring forth light! Destroy! Aim far away, and condense upon the point of darkness. Filling the earth, know your own impotence!" Several black boxes surrounded the six warriors, as it closed them off inside. However, the Kidō was far from done. In sync with Hadō #90, Seireitou activated Hadō #83: Mugen Sōkatsui. Inside the black box, formed with no openings, a massive explosion could be heard, along with shrieks of pain. His smirk faded once more, as he turned to see the group near Aki. Flashing between them and Sei, Kenji and Kusaka looked at one another before nodding. "Kusaka," Kenji whispered just loud enough for his companion to hear him. "You have cover. Go." Kenji dropped down to administer whatever healing aid he could, as Kusaka flashed directly before Seireitou. "The names Kusaka." He said bluntly as he cracked his neck and knuckles. He let his spiritual energy do the talking from there and slowly approached his foe as he cast an alarming amount of white, orb-shaped energy around himself and Sei, trapping them both inside. This would allow the others time to rest after that huge explosion, if they managed they to survive. "I'm fresh." Kusaka said with a grin, trying to goad his foe. "Let's go." Yoshiro sat outside the sphere of energy, waiting patiently... Kusaka's Solitary Battle Seireitou took note of the structure of the orb surrounding himself and his opponent, clashing blades with Kusaka. He smiled once again, eyeing Kusaka. "I commend you for having the bravery to face me alone. But... It won't be enough." he answered, as he placed his free hand on the blunt edge of Hanullim. "Shikon Hisakiten." he stated, sending his massive scarlet-black burst of spiritual energy down on Kusaka at point-blank range. "Rei Furashuu!" Kusaka called, both forces striking and forcing both fighters back! It was for his allies. He had to remember that. "It doesn't matter if it won't be enough or not." He moved forward, Shagetsu's edge igniting with the light of his Rei Furashuu as he retained it within the blade! "They deserve the time, no matter how short, this will buy them." He struck down, seeking Seireitou's shoulder! With a flick of his wrist, he blocked Kusaka's assault with his own blade, his smile remaining consistent. However, his left arm pointed toward the opposite direction. "Hadō no Hachijūhachi, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he stated, sending off the lightning-charged cannon towards the edge of the orb, attempting to break right through it. Van watched on taking in the view of the situation in attempt to formulate a plan. "Heh. Spectatators? Kusaka I don't think so! Someone will fall here! Ride, Nana Warukyūre!" Van's spear vanished as he became enveloped in a light that covered the area. He then fired 6 Mekura blasts at Saori before launching a green cross shaped blast following. "Akira!" "On it Van!" Akira moved toward the dome shape placing a hand on it causing it to disperse "I'm sorry you two. At what point did you think that this was just between the two of you?" "Seireitou. We can't afford to lose anyone here. I'm sorry but in all respect, as a warrior. You must not win!" Van moved his hand in a crescent shape as shards of a crystal substance shot foward toward his foe breaking into smaller and smaller pieces as they conituned toward their destination. Anna was zoomed past from behind Seireitou with zanpakuto drawn with a smile on her face. "With the air saturated like this I'm having a grand feast!" She went over to her fallen comerades releasing a wave of healing energy over them in orederto restore them to fighting capabilities. Akira smiled at Seireitou. "Really? Is this the best you can do? This is nothing! I would hope you could put up a much better fight than this." Akira then fired his own Mekura towards Seireitou destroying much of the path in front of him in the process "Kusaka, Kenji, and Yoshiro was it? Don't worry about defense here. I'm on it. Nothing this man can do will get past my iron wall." Interference: Seireitou's Hanullim and a Devil's Intentions Seireitou's face once again was filled with annoyance at the interference. "How interesting, Van-kun. You speak of a warrior's honor, and yet... you purposely interfered with your ally's personal fight. That doesn't bode well for your integrity." he mused, as he held his blade upwards. "It seems Kidō has lost its allure in this fight. Very well then. Radiance of redemption that leads us to sunrise. Let hallowed prayers be spoken ever more! Let there be light! Hanullim!" he called out, as a massive burst of spiritual energy surrounded him as he cut himself out. While his own appearance remained unchanged, Hanullim's blade was glowing golden. "Now then, come at me." he openly declared. Ciel let out a maniacal laughter, seeing how the fight is going to turn out, he just had enough. Releasing a wave of energy that blinded everyone that is caught for a few seconds. He continued to giggle and laugh. Yuki noticed how Ciel had gotten wierd and confronted him. "Ciel, what's goi.." Without finishing her sentence, Yuki exploded into a pool of blood. Margin went straight ahead to Ciel but he too suffered the same fate. The whole place Ciel was standing on was literally painted with blood. He stared at his teammates with his eyes filled with intent to kill but his grin remained. First, Ray and Aki...with a simple wave of his hand, they both exploded. His face was blood-stained, nobody knows what's going on. Seireitou's eyes turned to notice Ciel's odd behavior, not becoming fazed by Ciel's violent actions. "What's this now...?" he pondered, holding his Hanullim down at his side. He turned to notice the damaged remains of Yuki, and of Margin. He turned to look back at Ciel. "I see. Demonic powers at their best." he mused.